Gundam Seed: Song of Victory
by KaizerRyu
Summary: In which a group of morons messes with the plot of Gundam SEED as we know it.


Gundam SEED: Song of Victory

Prolouge: Stardust Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED, the Evolution game series, Inuyasha, Project .hack, Dead Rising, The adventures of Dr. McNinja, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Code Lyoko, Code Geass, Or Digimon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

August 16th

CE 67

Corneria

Temple of Fiends

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gundam Alex charged across the battlefield to punch a black and red copy of itself in the face only for it's fist to be caught and for Alex to be tossed away. The blue and white gundam smashed into the wall and stood up. I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS! Ryu shouted. With what? Chaos asked innocently. Destroying threats to my army? FOR KILLING MY FRIENDS! Ryu Yelled. He then drew his beam assault rifle and pulled the trigger, causing Chaos's shield to explode. There won't be a shield to protect you anymore! He then tossed his gun away and drew a beam saber with Chaos mirroring him. YOU PUNY HUMAN! Chaos shouted igniting his gundams jets and charging forward. Ryu mirrored his movement and as Chaos slashed down, he thrust his beamsaber forward causing the twin beams of plasman to dissipate, only for the Alex's hand to jet forward, piercing the chest of it's dark clone. Ryu then had the Alex grip the other machine's generator. THIS END HERE! Ryu cried, tears running down his face. Then he had Alex crush the other machine's generator. Chaos's machine exploded, with Chaos evaporating into a cloud of dark power and a limbless Alex flying out of the explosion. _Mag... Inuyasha... Shugo... Largo... Frank... Marche... McNinja... Lelouch... Tai... Sora... Kaito... Ouka... I... I did it... I defeated myself..._Ryu thought as he lapsed into unconciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

An unspeciefied amount of time later

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu awoke to see the face of Ouka staring at him. Ouka? He asked weakly. Yes? She replied. Am I dreaming? Ryu questioned. No. Ouka said. Is everyone alright? At this, Ouka's face became downcast. That was all Ryu needed to know. I... see. He then hugged Ouka. It'll be allright. We have each other. Then slowly they began to sparkle and waver in and out of reality. So... it's time. Ryu said. Yeah... Ouka said wistfully as she slowly kissed Ryu. I'll miss you. She said. And then, the two remaining Stardust Crusaders dissapeared into space...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 years later...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu, in his Tucker identity, was checking his e-mail on his PSP somehow and getting rid of the junk while drinking soda out of a cup._ So... It's been four years since that day... Hmm?_ DING! You have one new message. The PSP said. Ryu casually looked over at it, only to drop his soda. The message title consisted of one word.

Ryu?

Ryu opened the e-mail and looked at the contents.

_Ryu? If you get this e-mail, please, please come to me. I... I need you! I want to be by your side! Please, come back to me... Kaiser. _As he read, Ryu realized he could feel her emotions, _**Ouka's emotions**_, pouring out to him! Tucker? Mrs. Hock's voice said. IS THAT A VIDEO GAME! She screeched. Tear's were streaming down his face. Exit... Ryu mumbled, a bubble of pure energy incasing him. This notably caught anyone nearby in this bubble as well, due to his emotional state combining with his newtype powers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

August 16th

CE 71

Heliopolis

Heliopolis Central Park

12:37

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASH! Ryu and Ouka appeared from nowhere, looking at each other wistfully. Ryu? Ouka asked. Yeah? He replied. Why are you pudgy? Ouka questioned. Oh. Ryu said. This is a disguise form. Give me a sec to switch. FORM CHANGE! RYU FORM! Ryu shouted as a bubble of light swirled around him, causing his clothes to glow and change shape. His blue summer jacket turned black with gold trim and gained two swallowtails. His body gained muscle and lost fat as his grey mario shirt turned into a white muscle shirt. His camo pants remained the same while his shoes gained jet thrusters. His brown hair then turned an almost yellow blonde, as the bubble dissapated revealing his new appearance. Yay! Ouka said. Then Ryu's phone rang. He quickly slotted the phone card into the K-touch, ansewering it as he started walking, oblivious to Mrs. Hock following him and Ouka. Hello? Ryu asked into the K-touch. Come to the Morgenroete factory district at 3 'o clock. Don't be late. OK Dr. Weird! Ryu said. IDIOT! DON'T REVEAL MY IDENTITY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prolouge End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Alright! There's the prolouge to the story. Reviews and criticism are appreciated, and help tell me what's wrong with the story.**


End file.
